custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun! (1995, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on May 23, 1995. Plot BJ is waiting for Mr. Stanley, and his cousin, Stepney, to arrive. Cast Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun, Sunny Day! #I Just Can't Wait #The Mail Song #Taking Turns #Lookie! It's a Cookie! #Make the Bread #Pumpernickel #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Clean Up #Lookin' Around the Neighborhood #Walk Around the Block #Who's Inside It #Laugh With Me! #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Colors All Around #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Big and Little #Listen #Five Senses Song #Respect #Growing #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Clapping Song #The Friendship Song #You Can Count on Me #Everyone is Special #I Love You End Credit Music Trivia *The set for Barney's Bakery used in this home video *The kind of country is called where Barney's Bakery lives in *The same chef's hat and chef's apron that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in " *The same chef's hat and chef's apron that BJ wears used in this home video was also seen in " *The same chef's hat and chef's apron that Shawn is wearing used in this home video *The same chef's hat and chef's apron that Carlos is wearing used in this home video *The same chef's hat and chef's apron that Kim is wearing used in this honme video *The same chef's hat and chef's apron that Julie is wearing used in this home video *Baby Bop is making a cameo appearance during the songs "Taking Turns", "Lookie! It's a Cookie!", "Make the Bread, "Pumpernickel", "Make the Dough", "Nothing Beats a Pizza", "Mac and Cheese", and "Clean Up". *First time Shawn has a pizza dough accident. The other times would be "Cooking Recipes with Barney!" (October 29, 1996), "Barney's Imaginary Car Adventure" (April 1, 1997), and many others. *Another time Shawn stacks. This time, *When Shawn screams while the pizza dough is stuck in his head, *When Shaw continues screaming while the pizza dough is stuck in his head after Barney yells out "Oh, It's okay, Shawn! I will help you get it out of your head! And It is going to be just fine!", *When Shawn yells "Ouch! Ouch!" while the pizza dough is still stuck in his head, *When Shawn screams "Help!" while the pizza dough is stuck in his head, the sound clip was voiced by DW from the Arthur episode, "D.W. Rides Again" (when D.W. is in the trash can), expect *After Shawn gets the pizza dough stuck in his head, He tells Barney that his nose on his face has a sore on it. And Then, Barney will put a big bandage on Shawn's hurt nose on his face to make it feel better. *After the song "I Love You", the kids tell Barney that it is time to go home to tell their mom to get ready to go to a big party with lots of potatio chips, popcorn, pizza, cake, and ice cream.